La derrota de Tsubasa
by KingEndymion
Summary: Tsubasa Ohzora...capitán del equipo japonés. Al Parecer todos sus sueños se han cumplido...¿o no?


**CAPTAIN TSUBASA: LA DERROTA DE TSUBASA**

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa fueron creados por **Yoichi Takahashi**, por tal motivo no me pertenecen, esto es por puro hobby. BUENO ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.

**Datos de Interés**

"**negritas"** es lo que dice un personaje

ESTADIO DEL EQUIPO SAO PAULO

**El juego ha terminado, el equipo del Sao Paulo suma una victoria más, se pueden escuchar los gritos de los aficionados aclamando a la estrella de esta noche. ****¡TSUBASA OHZORA!.** El comentarista hablaba muy emocionado por el impresionante juego que acaba de narrar. En las gradas la afición exclamaba emocionada al responsable de la victoria del equipo **¡TSUBASA!, ¡TSUBASA!. ¡TSUBASA!**

Mientras que en la cancha, Pepe compañero de equipo del capitán japonés Tsubasa Ohzora se acerca a él, poniendo un brazo en su hombro exclamó emocionado **¡ fue un gran juego!,**** ¡mira Tsubasa, todo el público te admira!, tienes todo lo que un jugador profesional puede desear, fama, fortuna, tu carrera futbolística va en ascenso. Bueno me adelanto al vestidor, de seguro querrán entrevistarse. Te dejo con tus admiradores.** Saliendo rápidamente de la cancha dejando a Tsubasa admirando nuevamente aquel estadio tan imponente.

**Te equivocas Pepe...**Susurró Tsubasa **no tengo todo lo que yo quisiera. Mis sueños comienzan a hacerse una realidad, pero descuidé el partido mas importante. Y pagué un precio muy caro.**

FLASKBACK

JAPÓN

Tsubasa ha regresado a su país por unos días, siendo recibido en el aeropuerto por sus antiguos compañeros del Nankatsu, encabezados por Ryo Ishizaki, su amigo de la infancia, sonrío al verlos, buscando con la mirada a la persona que le daba siempre animo para continuar, en cada partido. Se entristeció un poco al no verla con los muchachos.

Como se esperaba, el recibimiento fue muy efusivo, al despedirse los muchachos y proponiendo un encuentro amistoso el día de mañana Tsubasa acercándose a Ryo Dijo **Espera Ryo quisiera preguntarte algo**. Dirigiéndose ambos al plantel de su antigua escuela.

**¿ Que pasa Tsubasa? **Preguntó Ryo.

**¿ ****h****as visto a Sanae?, **Musitó Tsubasa **pensé que vendría con ustedes.**

**Bueno ella...ella, fue a Tokio.** Le explicó Ryo nervioso con un poco de duda en su voz, en si era lo mejor contarle a su amigo la verdad, por muy dura que sea.

**Ya veo... **Dijo Tsubasa un tanto desilusionado ¿**y sabes cuando regresa?, ¡me daría mucha alegría poder verla antes de que parta nuevamente a Brasil!, la Liga comenzará muy pronto y tendré que esforzarme al máximo. Santana es un gran oponente, se parece un poco a Kojiro...**

**Tsubasa...**

**Sabes Ryo, estaba pensando... Si ganamos la ****c****opa en el ****m****undial de Alemania, **Mencionó Tsubasa con una sonrisa en su rostro. **pienso proponerle a Sanae que se case conmigo...y venga a**...

**Me temo que eso no podrá ser Tsubasa...**Interrumpió Ryo, pateando una piedrita que se encontraba junto a él. **e****lla esta comprometida**. Dejando a Tsubasa bastante sorprendido, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba escuchando, debía ser una broma.

**No es gracioso Ryo. **Hablo Tsubasa molesto.

**Pero no es ninguna broma, **Aseguró Ryo, un tanto triste por la noticia que sabía lastimaría profundamente a su amigo, pero no había marcha atrás, tarde o temprano se enteraría. Así que tomando un poco de aire agregó **Sanae se comprometió hace poco**. **Se lo que piensas...pero Tsubasa (1) ese hombre , no quiso hacerte daño, no le guardes rencor, compréndelo, ese hombre, solo vino a ocupar el enorme vació que en ella tu amor dejo.**

**c****ometí mil errores, descuide tantas cosas ¡pero ella sabia que yo no podía vivir sin su amor!**. Replicó Tsubasa, llevándose una mano a la cabeza en desesperación.

**t****ienes que olvidarla ,aunque te haga daño , **Dijo Ryo con tristeza **tal vez a su lado, ahora sea feliz, compréndelo... se muy bien lo que sientes ,pero voy a decirte ,lo que ella me habló.**

FLASHBACK

Ryo y Sanae se encontraban caminando, Ryo la había dado la noticia del regreso del antiguo capitán del Nankatsu. Pero la respuesta de ella era la que se esperaba, después de saber lo ocupada que estaba con los planes para su boda.

**c****uéntale que estoy muy bien, que fueron muchos años de soledad... **Musitó Sanae **que ya nunca podría volver con el. **

FIN FLASHBACK

**¡convéncela! **Exclamó Tsubasa

**n****o lo puedo hacer...**

**¡convéncela! **Repitió Tsubasa.

**Tsubasa, cuando llegamos a su casa después de la practica...me pidió que le hiciera un favor, **Susurró Ryo **que si te veía te dijera. **

FLASHBACK

**d****ile que así es mejor , que al fin ahora hay alguien que piensa en mi que tiene tiempo y me demuestra amor.**

FIN FLASHBACK

**¡se que el le mintió! **Gritó Tsubasa

**p****or que hablas así...**

**¡se que el le mintió! **Insistió Tsubasa interrumpiendo a Ryo.

**e****se hombre, se nota que la quiere ,** Admitió Ryo **la he visto tan cambiada esta mucho mejor, tu lo sabes y por eso te duele el ha puesto en su vida una ilusión.**

**s****i pudiera hablarle, **Comentó Tsubasa caminando como fiera enjaulada **se que el comprendería, yo le haría saber, que ella esta junto a el por dolor.**

**y****a no te engañes, **Replicó Ryo **ella lo quiere, la vida da solo una oportunidad, acéptalo aunque se lo que sientes yo tengo que decirte lo que ella me hablo.**

_FLASHBACK_

**c****uéntale que soy feliz **Agregó Sanae con una sonrisa en su rostro **que a veces me da pena mirar atrás, pero no tengo miedo, quiero cambiar.**

_FIN FLASHBACK_

**¿como pudo cambiar? **Preguntó sorprendido Tsubasa

**s****e ha cansado de esperar por ti**

**¿c****omo pudo cambiar? **Dijo Tsubasa, pensando que estaba en un sueño, pidiendo que alguien lo despierte de esta terrible pesadilla.

_FLASHBACK_

Y antes de que entrara a su casa **d****ile que hoy he vuelto a creer que alguien necesita por fin mi amor que con pequeñas cosas me ha hecho bien. **Finalizó Sanae para desviar la mirada a su casa donde habían llegado la familia de su prometido de visita.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

**¡ese hombre robo! **Exclamó molesto Tsubasa, sin saber si su enojo era con aquella persona por quitarle el cariño de ella o con el mismo por haber permitido que se la arrebataran con tanta facilidad.

**n****o fue culpa de el...**

**e****se hombre robo** Repitió Tsubasa, como queriendo asegurarse de que solo esa persona era la culpable de su desdicha en esos momento.

**e****se hombre no quiso hacerte daño, no le guardes rencor, compréndelo...**Suspiro Ryo resignado, no sabia como tomaría su amigo al enterarse de quien le arrebató las sonrisas de Sanae **no lo dudes, te estima a su manera...por que ese hombre, ese hombre es... Kojiro Hyuga. **por primera vez...su antiguo rival lo había derrotado.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ahora que todo ha terminado, Tsubasa ha regresado a donde esta viviendo en su estancia en aquel país, los recuerdos nuevamente golpean su mente, mirando por la ventana como la noche cae en aquella ciudad, las luces comienzan a prenderse, es un magnifica vista, pero para Tsubasa, nada de eso le importaba.

(2) **Porque no te bese en el alma , cuando aun podía, **Murmuró golpeando fuertemente la ventana con los puños, **porque no te abrasé la vida , cuando la tenía. Y yo que no me daba cuenta , cuanto te dolía y yo que no sabía el daño que me hacia.**

**Como es que nunca me fije, que ya no sonreías y que antes de apagar la luz, ya nada me decías. **cerrando los ojos tratando de recordar los errores que había cometido y que ahora la vida se los cobraba **Que aquel amor se te escapo , que había llegado el día, que ya no me sentías, que ya ni te dolía.**

**Me dedique a perderte **Suspiró pesadamente **Y**** me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre. Me dedique a no verte y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme.**

**Y me aleje mil veces y cuando regrese, te había perdido para siempre **Susurrando sin poder evitar que algunas lagrimas fugitivas cayeran por su mejilla **y quise detenerte. Entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente. **

**m****e dedique a perderte...me dedique a perderte. Porque no te llene de mí... cuando aun había tiempo porque no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo. **Murmuró entre dientes **Que fuiste todo para mí y que yo estaba ciego te deje para luego este maldito tiempo.**

**Me dedique a perderte y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre. Me dedique a no verte y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme.** La voz de Tsubasa fue apenas un susurro **Y me aleje mil veces y cuando regrese te había perdido para siempre y quise detenerte Entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente. ****m****e dedique a perderte **

**m****e dedique a perderte...**Admitió Tsubasa reflejando en su mirada una gran tristeza. miró hacia la mesa de centro que tenía y podía verse una invitación...si la invitación para la boda de Sanae con su rival...Kojiro Hyuga. **Espero que seas muy feliz Sanae aunque no sea a mi lado...Kojiro, al final si me venciste...te llevaste el mejor trofeo que alguien puede tener...el amor de una diosa.**

Notas de Autora

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y ya saben que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, nada mas no sean tan duros...¿Si?

_1.- Canción __Ese hombre__ Interprete Pimpinela_

_2,. Canción __Me dedique a perderte__ Interprete Alejandro Fernández._


End file.
